


1000 Years is All We Need

by vixsn_x



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bit of a Merlin reference at the end, Everyone is Dead, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of afterlife, Minecraft IRL, Suicide, dream is insane, dreamnotfound, hehe sort of, i am so bad at tags, i duno i haven't finished watching merlin, just kidding, they're all revived, tommy is a right little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixsn_x/pseuds/vixsn_x
Summary: George dies. Dream snaps. The last remainders of what used to be are gone.(Random AU where Tommy kills George? I wrote this in an hour, don't roast me :(( )
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1000 Years is All We Need

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am so behind on all the lore so I have no idea what war I want this to take part in. You can pick lol ;p

It happened in an instant. The arrow was fired from the bow and Dream knew there was now nothing he could do. 

The arrow pierced through George's skin plunging straight into his heart. Dream's heart dropped.

Forgetting the entire war that was currently happening, he ran over to George as quickly as he could as George dropped to the floor.

He pulled George's head into his lap and played with his hair whilst Dream silently cried.

"Dream.. look at me." 

He opened his eyes to look into George's brown ones. 

"Please George... please don't leave me. I'll lose myself without you." 

"I love you Dream, so much. I know I never told you but I'm saying it now. I love you Dream, more than I've ever loved anyone." 

"George, please! Hold on for me! I still have so much I want to say to you."

_"Goodbye Dream."_

George's eyes fell still and Dream's face paled. 

"George?" He shook the older man slightly. "George!"

He pulled the man closer to his chest and sobbed until he remembered where he was. 

The war. The thing that had caused him to lose the love of his life.

Dream let George lay on the ground and rose from where he was sitting. 

His back was faced towards the fighting as he pulled out his sword, one he had been saving incase something like this happened. He adjusted his mask, making sure that his mouth could still be seen but the rest was covered. And finally, he turned. 

He was greeted with the sight of everyone on the battlefield staring at him. The fighting had stopped. The fighting had stopped because everyone wanted to know why _'the brave Dream'_ was crying. 

He smirked and everyone held their breath, awaiting Dreams next move. Carefully Dream removed the mask.

Sapnap was first to speak. "We all need to leave." 

Then it was Tommy. "No way! We are fighting for a reason."

"Listen to me Tommy. We need to go! Now!"

"No Sapnap, just because Dream lost his little boy toy does not mean that this war ends."

Dream's smirk fell. "You think George was just my 'boy toy'?! Tommy you have just killed the one thing on this SMP that I care about! I will kill everyone out here because guess what? I don't give a fuck anymore. George was the only thing keeping me sane and now that he's gone... you should all run."

Everyone looked shocked and some a little scared. Though, no one moved.

_Perfect._

Dream's smirk returned and he snapped his head towards the nearest person. Eret.

Eret always had been switching sides since the start, he was currently on Dream's side but sides didn't matter anymore. He swung his sword in Eret's direction whilst Eret blocked him immediately. 

They fought for a solid 30 seconds until Dream overpowered Eret and dug his sword straight into Eret's side. 

He turned back towards Tommy. 

"I was trying to tell you all, Dream no longer has emotions, he will kill all of you with no feelings of regret. It's happened again." Sapnap shouted at the rest of them.

"Again?" Shockingly it was Tubbo who had spoken up.

"Yes, again. George brought him back last time but now that George is gone. There is no way of getting Dream back. You've all chosen death."

Sapnap walked over to Dream's side, whispering in Dream's ear. "Let's kill them all."

Dream faced Sapnap with a stoic expression. "That was the plan." 

They nodded at eachother and began attacking everyone. Within minutes almost half the SMP was dead or fatally injured. 

"Leave Tommy to me Sapnap! I want to kill him myself!"

Sapnap simply nodded. 

Finally, almost everyone was dead. It was just Tommy, Sapnap and Dream left. 

Dream stepped up towards Tommy and faced him with a blank expression on his face.

"You ever loved someone Tommy?"

"Well, not in that way..." Tommy said whilst scratching the back of his neck.

"So you don't know how it feels to have the love of your life taken from you?"

"...No."

Dream chuckled to himself. 

"I'm gonna have so much fun killing you."

He looked back up at Tommy, who had inhaled sharply at the sight of Dream. His usually green eyes were fully black now. 

Dream raised his sword above his head and brought it down in one swift motion, killing Tommy instantly. 

Dream turned to Sapnap.

"You ready?" Sapnap said and handed Dream a bottle with a dark green liquid in it.

He took the lid off and drank the potion in one whilst Sapnap did the same. 

He waited a few seconds for the poison to kick in and he could feel himself growing weaker. He fell to the floor as Sapnap fell beside him. 

In Dream's last moments, he thought about George. And as he died, he smiled at the thought that George was waiting on the other side for him. 

It would be another 1000 years until King George would rise again, Dream by his side. With Dream's sanity back in check, they would rebuild the land that had once been theirs. They would slowly revive everyone and all would be forgiven. They would be happy once more.


End file.
